


Fuzed

by meekmillsmiller2222



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Authority - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gem/Human hybrids, Permafusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekmillsmiller2222/pseuds/meekmillsmiller2222
Summary: Join Andrea and Raven, two gem human hybrids, as they learn about their past's and themselves, meet new friends, make enemies human and gems alike, and deal with being teenagers at the same time. Ps. Steven and the gems come in later. No Steven and OC pairing. If you want to see what my OC's look like visit https://kisheem.tumblr.com/. Everytime I introduce a new OC, I'll post them on there.





	1. Introduction

Introduction

My name is Andrea Rodriguez, I was born in the year 1999 and I am currently 17 years old turning 18. My father's name is Alex Rodriguez and my mother's name is Bloodstone. The reason my mother's name is so different is because she's not human, she is an Alien whose race is called "Gem", hence the name being gem related. My dad told me that she wasn't an ordinary gem either, she was a fusion made up of three other gems. The gems that made my mother are Citrine, Aquamarine, & a Morganite. My father told me the reason my mother isn't here with us is because, she had to give up her physical form to birth me, and that I don't feel sad because, she's not technically dead. I'm not the only one of my kind that I know, I know another half gem who is a Pink Diamond named Raven and a fusion

Moonstone. We all decided to name our group Fuzed, because fusion is something we all have in common. On my dad's side, he is only human but he is mixed with Brazilian and African-American.

My physical appearance is that I am 5'8 and a half. I have long hair that some of it is in a ponytail, and the other half is down to almost my waist. My hair is naturally black with red highlights, and i have thick full lips. My eye's are a white color. I have black marks on my skin that are like tattoos but I was born with them, they are like tiger stripes. My gemstone is a heart shaped bloodstone, and it is placed where my belly-button is suppose to be. My shirt is red and a crop top, a black clear skirt, black finger-less gloves, and red shorts that go all the way to my knees. My skin complexion is very tanned, because my father is of Brazilian-American and African-American descent.

Raven's physical appearance is that she is 5'8 and has freckles and is 17 years old turing 18 also. She has natural black hair with pink highlights. She has a pink undershirt with a black overshirt over the pink undershirt. She has black ripped pants, along with black boots that has a pink diamond on the top. Raven's skin complexion is tanned, but not as tanned as Andrea's. Her gem is a diamond that is on the top of her right hand, and she has black fingerless gloves as well.

Moonstone's physical appearance is that she is 7'3 and a half. Moonstone's hair is a bob-cut and it is light blue and her eyes are a dark blue. She has clear blue tinted gloves. She is wearing a dark blue one-piece, that has a lighter colored blue undershirt under it. She is wearing a pair of blue shorts, that reach to her knees, and she has a pair of blue shoes on. Since she is a fusion made up of two Moonstone's, she has two Moonstone gems on her, her gems are shaped like teardrops. The placement of her gems is, one on her right and one on her left forearm.

We are all in this group called Fuzed. I came up with Fuzed because, fusion all affected us in some shape or form. I know with my family by my side i'm ready for anything.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye  
Andrea’s POV:  
I look around my room and all I see is blank space except for a few items here and there. I’m feeling down about that fact that i'm leaving my home in L.A, to move to all the way to Beach City in Delmarva. I’m going to miss all my friend’s but at least my best friend Raven is moving with me. Speaking of which, I feel the need to bother her. Peaking my head out my door, I call out to her.  
“Hey, yo Dime.”, I called to Raven, knowing she hates to be called Dime.  
“What do you want now? Also don’t call me that!”  
“Come here real quick please.” I replied back while laughing.  
“Ugh fine, hold on real quick.”  
I waited a few moments and then Raven came in my room and sat down on one of the boxes. She looked around in silence for a few seconds, before she said anything.  
“So, why did you call me in here?”  
“Well,”I started, “I was feeling a little down, about the fact that we’re moving away from our friends and home for so long.”  
“I know what you mean, i’m a little sad that we’re moving too,” Raven started, ”But at least we’re moving together.”  
Slightly smiling I replied, “You’re right, since we are both moving together, we don’t have to start our senior year by ourselves.”  
“Of course i’m right, i’m a Diamond, I have to be right”, Raven said to me smugly.  
“Normally I’d reply with a smart comment to you, but since you just comforted me I’ll let it slide for now”  
“Oh thank you, your majesty i’m so humbled by your ever so endless mercy that you bestowed upon me”, the smart aleck replied back.  
“I’m glad you finally know your place peasant, now go fetch me something to eat”, I replied while snapping my fingers.  
Suddenly Raven jumped on top of me and started to tickle me saying, “I can eat this.”. Laughing, I started to tickle Raven back. Soon me and Raven was just on the floor just giggling about how silly we are. I checked my phone and saw it was only 4:30 PM.  
Sitting up, I asked Raven, “Does she want to go see our friend’s before we leave the next day?”  
“Sure, might as well, it’s not like we’re going to see them anytime soon, once we leave”  
So me and Raven picked ourselves up, and walked out my soon to be old room. I walked to Moonstone’s(who we call Luna) room to inform her that me and Raven are going to a friend’s house.  
“Hey Luna, Raven and I are going to a friend’s house for the night, see you tomorrow morning.”  
“Okay, i’ll tell your father where you are when he gets home tonight, love you guys and stay safe.”  
“Love you too, and we will.”, I replied to Luna.  
I went to go get my overnight bag that I packed just in case Raven and I, decided to spend the night at a friend’s house.  
While walking to the living room, I was checking to make sure I had everything I was going to need. Once I was sure I was prepared, I waited by the door for Raven  
When I saw Raven walking towards me I opened the door. Once we were out the door, we started to walk down the road quietly. While we was walking a sudden thought struck me.  
“Hey Raven, have you been able to summon more than two diamonds?”, I asked curiously.  
“No I haven’t” she started. ”I can barely use them, I can summon them but when I actually use them I start to feel drained.”  
While Raven was explaining me her frustrations I noticed she looked really upset about what she told me. I could sympathise because I can only summon two of my mom's weapons. I guess the bright side is we at least have super strength and know how to fight so we can defend ourselves without using our weapons need be. I looked at raven and tried to comfort her.  
“Hey I can only summon two weapons as well, so you're not alone.” I say in a comforting tone.  
Raven started to chuckle at what I said, so I guess she’s good for now. Any conversation we had ceased once we saw our friend Jake’s house. Knocking on the door, we waiting for someone to answer the door. Opening the door we saw it was our friend Jazmine, smiling we entered the house.  
“So is everyone else here Jaz?”, We both asked.  
“Well Lizbeth, Kenny, Paul, Ty, and Brandi are here, and everyone else is busy.”, Jaz told us.  
“Well might as well make this last while we can.”  
We all started to walk to the living room, and we saw everyone in their PJ’s. Once Raven and I saw everyone in their PJ’s, we just shapeshifted our clothes to our PJ’s. Raven PJ’s was just black sweatpants and a pink t-shirt. My PJ’s was just green sweatpants with a black and red T-shirt and I took my hair that was in a ponytail and let it down. Looking at our group of friends I decided to ask what are we going to be doing.  
“Well I thought we could play Truth or Dare, with spin the bottle added to it.” Jake said.  
“How do you do that?”, everyone asked.  
Jake then explained the rules to us which was fairly simple, you just have a bottle and spin and however it lands on either has to do a dare or answer a truth. Jake then went to his room to go get a bottle. While Jake was gone we all just relaxed until he came back. When Jake came back we all picked straws to see if who goes first, I picked the longest so I got to go first. When I spun the bottle it landed on Jazmine.  
“Hmmm well Jaz, is it true that you use to have a slight obsession with Raven?”, I asked Jaz.  
“I wouldn’t say obsession per say, more like a appreciation for her.”, Jaz replied embarrassingly.  
After we heard that everyone busted out laughing causing Jaz to blush even more.  
“Shut up, it’s my turn to spin the bottle”  
Jaz spun the bottle and it landed on Lizbeth.  
“Lizbeth, I dare you to go pounce on Andrea and tickle her until I say stop”  
After I heard that I tried to run, but Raven the traitor held me down and Lizbeth didn’t stop tickling me until Jaz said stop which seemed like forever.  
Lizbeth then spun the bottle and it landed on Raven.

Raven’s Pov  
Once I saw that the bottle landed on me I gulped just thinking about what Lizbeth could make me admit or do.   
“So Raven, now that I have you right where I want you, I dare you to let Andrea do your makeup right now and you have to wear it until she say’s you don’t have to anymore.”  
Once I heard that then I tried to escape but then Andrea grabbed my arm and got the makeup that Lizbeth was holding out for her. Before I let Andrea do my makeup I spun the bottle real quick. Once I saw that it landed on Paul I know what I would ask him.  
“Paul is it true that you went on a couple date’s with Dawn?”  
Paul started to blush and fidget and gulped before he answered.  
“Yes, Dawn and I went on a few dates these past few weeks”  
Satisfied with his answer I let Andrea start to cake my face full of makeup.  
Paul then spun the bottle and it landed on Ty.  
“Ty, I dare you to take a picture of Raven when Andrea is done putting all that makeup on her face”  
When I heard that I was majorly upset, but I couldn’t do anything unless I wanted Andrea to mess up. Ty then spun the bottle and it landed on Kenny.  
“Kenny is it true that you peed your pants when we watched that horror movie last week?”  
Kenny then started in a low voice stuttering while he answered Ty.  
“Well well well, I did pee a little bit but not a lot.”  
Kenny then spun the bottle and it landed on Jake.  
“Jake I dare you to tell us who do you think is the least attractive girl to the most attractive girl is in this room.”  
“Well if i'm going to be truthful I think it goes in this order: Jaz, Brandi, Lizbeth, Raven, and then Andrea.”  
All the girls just looked at Jake and busted out laughing, since he looked nervous when he finished his sentence. By this time Andrea had finished my makeup and when I looked into the mirror, I was outraged. I started to yell at Andrea, because she had me looking like I belonged in the morgue. Jake then spun the bottle and it landed on Brandi.  
“Brandi, I dare you to call your Ex-boyfriend who wants you back and tell him you miss him.”  
When I heard that, I stopped yelling at Andrea and Lizbeth to look at Brandi, knowing about that certain Ex-boyfriend issue. While watching Brandi dial her Ex-boyfriend’s number, Ty snapped a picture of me with my face caked full of makeup. I tried to get to him but Andrea held me back. I was still struggling to get to Ty but then I stopped trying to get to him when I heard Brandi’s Ex Matt pick up. Brandi told Matt she missed him, and he asked really in a hopeful tone, Brandi then said no she was just playing and hung up the phone. We all started to laugh at that, but as we was laughing I punched Ty and Paul for the whole taking a picture of me thing. By this time we noticed it was almost 7 PM, so we decided to watch some movies. We decided to watch Titanic, Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2, and Coraline. By the time we got done watching the movies it was 1 AM, by that time we decided to go to bed knowing this is the last time we’ll see each other for a while.

Andrea’s Pov  
When I woke up I checked my phone to see what time it was and I saw that it was 30 minutes until 10. I started to shake Raven awake telling her we are almost late. I guess while trying to awake Snoring Beauty, I awoke everyone up too.  
“Sorry you guys, it’s just that it’s almost time for us to leave.”, I told them when they asked why I was doing the most so early.  
When I told them that, they sprang awake and started to hung Raven and I and told us to make sure we called and video chatted. Raven and I shapeshifted back into our regular clothes and started to walk to our soon to be old house. Looking at Raven, I smiled sadly.  
“I guess this is it huh, it’s finally happening.” I stated.  
“Yeah I guess, it just seems so surreal”  
After Raven said that we just walked in silence, until we reached our home. Once we got to our house my father was the first person that we saw. When I see my father I see why my mother fell for him. He is very charming, nice, kind hearted, good looking, pretty slightly curly hair, 6’4, and had beautiful brown eyes you could just get lost in.  
“How was you girls final night with your friends?”, my dad asked us.  
Me and Raven looked at each and then him with weak smiles and replied it was good.  
“That’s good, at least you got to say goodbye”  
After talking to my dad Raven and I went to our respective rooms and brought the remainder of our things, so we could put them in the van. While we was driving away, all i could do was look back at our neighborhood and house. While looking out the window something caught my eye, all our our friends held up signs saying they love us and would miss us. Both Raven and I rolled down the windows and waved and shouted towards them we love and would miss them too. When my family and I boarded the plane, I know going and living in beach city would be an adventure in itself.


End file.
